


Voltron Group Chat

by Animelover1001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Highschool AU, Keith is adopted, Langst, M/M, Pan Allura, Pidge is ace, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Theatre Kids, bi lance, how does one do tags, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover1001/pseuds/Animelover1001
Summary: Your favorite characters are now in a normal high school in our universe! Join them as they deal with all that normal teenager stuff, you know it's gonna be angsty.





	1. New Year, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> Character Info
> 
> Shiro - 17 Senior  
> Matt - 17 Senior  
> Allura - 17 Senior  
> Lance - 16 Junior  
> Keith - 16 Junior  
> Hunk - 16 Junior  
> Pidge - 14 Freshman
> 
> I'm not really gonna have an update schedule for this, I could end up having like 40 updates in one day and then none for a month, my schedule tends to fluctuate. Sorry in advance.

**LoverBoy** added  **Keef, SpaceDaddy, Memethew, HunkofLove, Pidgey,** and  **Alluring** to  **New Year, New Me**

 

**LoverBoy:** IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

**Pidgey:** Really? New Year, New Me?

**LoverBoy:** LET ME LIVE

**HunkofLove:** What’s with all the screaming

**Keef:** It’s too early for this

**Keef:** You woke me up

**SpaceDaddy:** Keith.

**Keef:** Takashi.

**SpaceDaddy:** School starts in 10 minutes you better not be late

**1 Image from Memethew**

**SpaceDaddy:** You’re in bed too?! Am I going to have to discipline you too

**Memethew:** You can always discipline me ;)

**Pidgey:** Matt nO

**LoverBoy:** Matt yES

**SpaceDaddy:** I’m just going to ignore that

**Keef:** Stop being gross

**HunkofLove:** I leave for 2 minutes

**Alluring:** I just saw this, what’s happening?

**HunkofLove:** Don’t scroll up Allura

**Pidgey:** Someone please bring me eye bleach

**Keef:** On it

**LoverBoy:** Why doesn’t that surprise me

**HunkofLove:** Because it’s Keith

**SpaceDaddy:** Would everyone just get to class on time.

**HunkofLove:** Yes dad

**Pidgey:** Fine :(

**LoverBoy:** No problem daddy ;)

**Keef:** no

**Alluring:** Keith.

**Keef:** Yes mom   
**Alluring:** :)


	2. Class Time

New Year, New Me

LoverBoy: Ughhhhhhh

Pidgey: What do you want

LoverBoy: I hate PreCalc :(

Pidgey: I’m in chemistry right now sucks to suck

SpaceDaddy: Why is my phone going off

Pidgey: Why are you looking at your phone Takashi, you’re at school

SpaceDaddy: Study hall, your excuse?

LoverBoy: Class is boRING

LoverBoy: CRAP TELL EVERYONE I LOVED THEM, TODAY I DIE

Pidgey: HAHAHA Lance got his phone taken away

SpaceDaddy: …

Keef: Of course Lance would get his phone taken away

SpaceDaddy: Not you too Keith

LoverBoy: Except Keith, I don’t love Keith

Keef: I’ll live

LoverBoy: gASP

SpaceDaddy: Would you get off your phones and pay attention to class

SpaceDaddy: The bell just rang…

Pidgey: ;)

LoverBoy: Oh the turntables ;))

HunkofLove: My phone was going off the whole period, what happened

Pidgey: Scroll up pfft

Alluring: All of you, phones away and to your next class.

LoverBoy: Yes, ma’am ;)


	3. Hang Out

**LoverBoy** changed the name to  **PaRtY tImE**

 

**LoverBoy:** Bold of you to assume we’re not having a part to celebrate our first weekend during the school year

 

**Keef:** No one even said anything

 

**LoverBoy:** I said what I said and I meant what I said

 

**Pidgey:** If you guys would’ve said I’d be watching unresolved sexual tension, I wouldn’t have opened the group chat

 

**LoverBoy:** seydtrufyguhb

 

**LoverBoy:** Dad tell Pidge to stOP

 

**SpaceDaddy:** … Katie.

 

**Pidgey:** Takashi.

 

**Alluring:** Pidge

 

**Pidgey:** Yes mother dear?

 

**Alluring:** Stop making fun of Keith and Lance, they’ll figure it out on their own

 

**LoverBoy:** That is NOT what I meant

 

**Keef:** I’m not even sure what Pidge or Allura meant

 

**LoverBoy:** ANYWAYS let’s meet up at Star Cafe

 

**HunkofLove:** Sounds fun Lance, I just got a job there, too

 

**Memethew:** Be there or be square

 

**Pidgey:** Ew

 

**Memethew:** Betrayal……………..

 

**LoverBoy:** Don’t worry Matt, Pidge is just a SQUARE

 

**Keef:** Pidge isn’t a square?? She’s a person????

 

**Memethew:** BAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Oh boy…

 

**Alluring:** We’ve failed as parents Shiro

 

**Memethew:** I’m a GREAT parent

 

**Pidgey:** You’re like the crazy uncle no one wants around, you just invite yourself to the family stuff

 

**Memethew:** I’m hurt

 

**Pidgey:** You’ll live

 

**HunkofLove:** Come on Pidge, don’t be mean to Matt

 

**Memethew:** HUNK IS MY FAVORITE NOW

 

**LoverBoy:** WOW OK

 

**Memethew:** ;))

 

**Keef:** Ha at least I have Shiro to be his favorite

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Whatever helps you sleep at night

 

**Keef:** :O

 

**LoverBoy:** Keith   just used    a face sedyrtfuyguh

 

**Pidgey:** You broke Lance

 

**Keef:** ;))

  
**LoverBoy:** lhgutkfuwseyrdtufy


	4. Hunk's Girlfriend??

**Pidgey:** Hunk’s got a girlfriieeennnddd

 

**HunkofLove:** She’s not my girlfriend!!

 

**LoverBoy:** Idk buddy, she seemed into you

 

**HunkofLove:** Come on Lance, we were just having a nice conversation, I mean you and Keith are the same all the time

**Keef:** Don’t drag me into this

 

**Pidgey:** Hunk, that doesn’t help your case

 

**HunkofLove:** You’re right Pidge…

 

**HunkofLove:** Me and her are just gonna be friends, I mean she gave me her number

 

**LoverBoy:** What was her name anyways

 

**HunkofLove:** Shay, really pretty name, right?

 

**Pidgey:** Whipped

 

**Alluring:** I sure hope I won’t scroll up to find anyone teasing each other, right Pidge?

 

**Pidgey:** No, ma’am you will not!

 

**Alluring:** mmhmm

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Teasing is the job of the parents, get it straight

 

**Pidgey:** but daaaaadddd

 

**Alluring:** Katie.

 

**Pidgey:** Yes ma’am, I will listen to Shiro

 

**LoverBoy:** HAHA Pidge got in trouble

 

**Pidgey:** SHUT YOUR TRAP

 

**Memethew:** HAHA Pidge

 

**LoverBoy:** MATT BLESS

 

**Memethew:** Lance is my new favorite sibling

 

**Pidgey:** And you’re my least favorite??

 

**Memethew:** I’m your only :,)

  
**Pidgey:** Exactly


	5. Date and Game Night

**LoverBoy:** gUYS

 

**Pidgey:** No one cares

 

**LoverBoy:** First of all, rude

 

**Keef:** Let Lance speak

 

**LoverBoy:** :O

 

**Keef:** So I can make fun of whatever stupid news he has

 

**LoverBoy:** anYWAYS

 

**HunkofLove:** Go ahead Lance, I wanna know what you have to say

 

**LoverBoy:** BLESS YOU HUNK

 

**LoverBoy:** A girl asked for my number <333

 

**Keef:** Wait what

 

**HunkofLove:** That’s awesome bud! Congrats!!

 

**Pidgey:** I don’t believe it

 

**1 Screenshot from LoverBoy**

 

**Pidgey:** wow, unexpected, but congrats I guess

 

**Keef:** Her name’s Nyma?

 

**LoverBoy:** Yup! What a nice name

 

**HunkofLove:** Me and Shay are going to the movies soon, you two should come with

 

**LoverBoy:** Perfect! I’ll ask her

 

**Pidgey:** Oh boy, now we got two whipped boys

 

**Keef:** Pidge come over to my place for some video games

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Pidge is coming over for video games? Bring Matt, we can have a competition

 

**Pidgey:** Dad’s encouraging us being competitive

 

**LoverBoy:** *is shook*

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Only cause Matt and I will destroy you guys at any game

 

**Pidgey:** OH IT’S ON

 

**Alluring:** Mind if I show up with a friend?

 

**SpaceDaddy:** of course not, anyone’s welcome

 

**Alluring:** Perfect!

  
**Keef:** We’re doing this Friday so we can stay up all night


	6. Lance...

**LoverBoy to NummyNyma**

 

**LoverBoy:** Hey <3

 

**NummyNyma:** Oh, hey Lance

 

**LoverBoy:** You seem disappointed that it was me haha

 

**NummyNyma:** That’s not it

 

**LoverBoy:** Is something wrong?

 

**NummyNyma:** Lance…

 

**LoverBoy:** You can tell me, I’m here for you

 

**NummyNyma:** I don’t think this is gonna work

 

**LoverBoy:** Oh… well, still friends?

 

**NummyNyma:** Sorry Lance, maybe we’ll meet again?

 

**LoverBoy:** Yeah haha maybe…

  
  
  


 

 

**Pidgey** changed  **PaRtY tImE** to  **Squad Goals**

 

**Pidgey:** That name change was long overdue

 

**HunkofLove:** Surprised Lance didn’t beat you too it

 

**Alluring:** Speaking of Lance, he hasn’t been very active at all since Saturday

 

**HunkofLove:** Date night on Friday seemed to go well?

 

**Pidgey:** Pfft you were probably too distracted by Shay to notice anything

 

**HunkofLove:** Piidddggeee

 

**HunkofLove:** But seriously, I hope he’s ok

 

**LoverBoy:** You guys talking about yours truly ;)

 

**HunkofLove:** Hey bud! We missed you

 

**Pidgey:** Correction: Hunk missed you

 

**Keef:** I missed him

 

**Pidgey:** I’m sorry WHAT

 

**Keef:** group chat was dead, I like lurking

 

**Pidgey:** I’m legit crying right now, you guys are too much

 

**LoverBoy:** Sorry guys, I’m just kinda busy recently

 

**Keef:** With what? You don’t have a life

 

**LoverBoy:** What’s it to you? Maybe I do have a life

 

**Keef:** as if

 

**LoverBoy:** Whatever, I gtg

 

**Pidgey:** He didn’t take the opportunity to fight with Keith?

  
**HunkofLove:** Something’s really wrong


	7. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm really in love with Pidge just being a sassy and sarcastic child! I hope you guys like it tooooo and don't worry, ships will be picking up soon ;)

 

**Squad Goals**

 

**LoverBoy:** ya bOY is over heartbreak and on the market again ;)

 

**HunkofLove:** Good for you Lance!!

 

**Keef:** Heartbreak?

 

**Pidgey:** Good luck with that Lance pfft

 

**LoverBoy:** Nyma can suck it, I’m a free man

 

**Pidgey:** Until you find the next girl

 

**LoverBoy:** Isn’t that the point my dearest Katie

 

**Pidgey:** Never address me like that again

 

**Pidgey:** And no

 

**Alluring:** Glad you’re feeling better Lance!

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Ditto

 

**Memethew:** Take my advice

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Don’t do that

 

**Pidgey:** That’s a bad idea

 

**Keef:** Tried that once, never again

 

**Memethew:** :,)

 

**LoverBoy:** Love ya Matt, but I don’t need advice from anyone

 

**Pidgey:** Famous last words

 

**HunkofLove:** Pidge is right, be careful Lance

 

**LoverBoy:** Yeah, yeah, I will

 

**LoverBoy:** Lover boy Lance always comes back ;)

 

**Alluring:** Good for you Lance! Speaking of relationships…

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Romelle? It’s Romelle isn’t it?

 

**Alluring:** It is! We’re dating now ^////^

 

**HunkofLove:** Who’s Romelle?

 

**LoverBoy:** I know she’s a senior at Altea High, but I got nothing

 

**Keef:** She’s the one who came to our game night you guys skipped out on

 

**Pidgey:** I could tell something was brewing! Nice Allura, the most competent gets what she deserves

 

**SpaceDaddy:** What about me?

 

**Pidgey:** I said competent


	8. Football Schemes

**LoverBoy:** Who’s going to the football game tonight?

 

**Keef:** I’ll be there

 

**LoverBoy:** Wow, no one else is active weird

 

**Keef:** Why’d you ask

 

**LoverBoy:** I didn’t want to sit alone loll

 

**Keef:** We can sit together

 

**LoverBoy:** Alright, cool, see ya then ;)

  
  
  
  
  


**Pidgey** added  **SpaceDaddy, Alluring, Memethew,** and  **HunkofLove** to  **KLANCE**

 

**Pidgey:** Alright listen up

 

**Pidgey:** You all saw what happened in the group chat

 

**HunkofLove:** We’re all gonna make up excuses as to why we can’t go

 

**Pidgey:** Exactly!

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Maybe we shouldn’t meddle guys

 

**Pidgey:** It’s not meddling, we’re just arranging certain factors in our favor

 

**Alluring:** Shiro is right about the meddling, but this seems fine

 

**Memethew:** I also agree with this decision

 

**Pidgey:** Thanks Allura

 

**Memethew:** Hello, I’m here too

 

**Pidgey:** Thanks to you too I suppose…

  
  
  
  
  


**Squad Goals**

 

**HunkofLove:** Sorry bud, can’t make it, promised my moms I’d try out some new recipes with them

 

**Pidgey:** I won’t be there either, have a date with a secret project

 

**Memethew:** Me and Shiro have movie coupons that expire after tonight so we decided to use them

**Alluring:** I’m having date night with Romelle so I won’t be there, sorry Lance

 

**LoverBoy:** Nah guys, it’s chill, at least I have Keith!

 

**Keef:** Guess it’s just us

  
**LoverBoy:** Yes, sir ;)


	9. Football Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried out doing some real time stuff, rather than texting, if you'd like to see more of the let me know! When important stuff happens off of texting I'll try to actually write it out

**Keef** to  **SpaceDaddy**

 

**Keef:** SHIRO

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Aren’t you at the game?

 

**Keef:** I haven’t left yet

 

**SpaceDaddy:** You can’t leave Lance hanging

 

**Keef:** I won’t, I’m nervous?

 

**SpaceDaddy:** You’ll be fine, just act normal

 

**Keef:** Right… right

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Movie’s about to start, I gotta go, good luck Keith

 

**Keef:** Thanks Shiro

  
  
  
  
  


**LoverBoy** to  **Keef:**

 

**LoverBoy:** You here yet?

 

**Keef:** Just about that

 

**Keef:** I’m pulling into the parking lot

 

**LoverBoy:** I see your car :O

 

**Keef:** Don’t tell me that’s you waving from the stands

 

**LoverBoy:** ok, I won’t

 

Keith twiddled his thumbs nervously as he made his way into the stadium, unsure of how to feel or what to do about the situation. He hadn’t really told anyone about his crush on the tall, Cuban boy and hoped that no one had figured it out, especially not the person in question. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the long set of steps to the top of the bleachers, his eyes glancing over the crowd for Lance. His eyes landed on a familiar goofy grin and he sighed in relief, picking up his pace a little. As he was about to address the boy, a leg popped out and he tripped, closing his eyes and expecting a hard impact, but it never came. Keith opened his eyes, a white shirt in front of us his face. He looked up, and upon seeing Lance, his face became dusted with pink. “Y-you ok?” Lance said softly, helping Keith stand back up. Keith nodded, still in shock. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s watch the game,” Lance hummed a yes and lead them farther into the crowd.

 

**Squad Goals**

 

**Pidgey:** My robots almost done

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Matt and I just got out of the movie

 

**Alluring:** Me and Rommie are cuddling and binging the office :)

 

**HunkofLove:** There’s so much leftover food in my fridge I don’t know what to do with myself

 

**Pidgey:** GIVE ME SOME

 

**Memethew:** I was gonna say that

 

**Pidgey:** Well I said it first, so it’s M I N E

 

**Pidgey:** So where’s Klance? 

 

**HunkofLove:** Lance usually spams the group chat as soon as it’s active

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Keith lurking is normal

 

**Alluring:** I believe the game went into overtime?

 

**Memethew:** Yeah, there was an announcement on the school’s website, trying to get people to come for the overtime

**SpaceDaddy:** It’s almost over now anyways

 

**LoverBoy:** we woN

 

**Keef:** Yup, good start to the season

 

**Pidgey:** Welcome back from the dead

 

**Keef:** We didn’t die though??

 

**Pidgey:** nvm

 

**LoverBoy:** Pidge he doesn’t understand, don’t be mean

 

**HunkofLove:** Bless Keith and his obliviousness

 

**Pidgey:** Keith isn’t the ONLY oblivious one

 

**LoverBoy:** Who else is oblivious

  
**Pidgey:** sigh... 


	10. Movies

**LoverBoy** to  **Keef**

 

**LoverBoy:** Hey keefy!

 

**Keef:** You’re still calling me that?

 

**LoverBoy:** You know it (⌐■_■)

 

**Keef:** Oh boy

 

**Keef:** What did you want

 

**LoverBoy:** Oh yeah! Any interest in a movie night tomorrow? Pidge told me you hadn’t seen a ton of Disney movies

 

**Keef:** I really haven’t, but I’m down

 

**LoverBoy:** Great! See ya at 6:00 tomorrow?

 

**Keef:** Yeah, see ya

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Squad Goals**

 

**Pidgey:** Pool party at my house tomorroowww

 

**Memethew:** Why didn’t I know about this?

 

**Pidgey:** You’re not invited

 

**Memethew:**  WE LIVE TOGETHER

 

**Pidgey:** wE lIvE tOgEtHeR

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Don’t worry Matt, you can be my plus one

 

**Alluring:** I’ll bring Romelle

 

**HunkofLove:** And I’ll bring Shay <33

 

**Pidgey:** chilll, Keith? Lance?

 

**Keef:** Can’t make it, next time tho

 

**LoverBoy:** Gonna have to take a rain check, but next time!

 

**Pidgey:** Ok, interestingg

 

**Keef:** What?

  
**Pidgey:** Oh nothing, see ya guys later :)


	11. Pool Antics

**Squad Goals**

 

**Memethew:** Shiro won’t stop throwing me in the poOL, Pidge stop telling him to throw me in

**Pidgey:** WHERE ARE YOU HIDING MATT

 

**Memethew:** ;))

 

**Keef:** Y’all over here interrupting my movie

 

**LoverBoy:** Pfft y’all

 

**Keef:** Shut up

 

**SpaceDaddy:** I FOUND MATT, he’s in his closet

 

**Pidgey:** yES, I’M COMING

 

**LoverBoy:** That’s what she said ;))

 

**HunkofLove:** Ew, Lance

 

**Alluring:** Romelle and Shay are so confused as to why we’re all on our phones

 

**Memethew:** Lance, Keith SAVE ME FROM THE GREMLIN

 

**Pidgey:** Wow Matt, can’t believe you just called Shiro a gremlin

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Matt how could you </3

 

**Memethew:** Wait noooooo

 

**LoverBoy:** I can’t help you, I’m watching a movie

 

**Keef:** Me neither, I’m doing the same

 

**Pidgey:** I KNEW IT

 

**HunkofLove:** What are you talking about, Pidge?

 

**Alluring:** I think I know what she’s getting at

 

**Pidgey:** Keith and Lance are obviously on a date

 

**LoverBoy:** Pfft what nooo, I’m just educated Keith on the wonders of Disney

 

**Pidgey:** Kinda sus, but ok

 

**Keef:** Yeah, no definitely not a date, just two buds hanging out

 

**LoverBoy:** What he said

 

**HunkofLove:** We get it guys, no one to tell us more than once

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Pidgey** to  **HunkofLove**

 

**Pidgey:** Sus…

 

**Pidgey:** Extremely sus.


	12. Auditions

**Squad Goals**

 

**Alluring:** Don’t forget turn in for audition sheets and tech sheets is tomorrow guys!

 

**LoverBoy:** I’m so excited for auditions

 

**HunkofLove:** You’ll do great Lance

 

**LoverBoy:** Thanks buddy!

 

**Pidgey:** Aren’t we all trying to do something for the show

 

**Keef:** I’m doing tech, so are Shiro and Matt

 

**Pidgey:** Me too

 

**Alluring:** I’m going for Belle, Lance is going for Lumiere

 

**Hunk:** I’ll be student director guys

 

**SpaceDaddy:** Congrats Hunk, you’ve been wanting to do that since your Freshman year!

 

**Alluring:** Hopefully we all get what we’re looking for, we find out next week

 

**LoverBoy:** No problem ma cherie

 

**Keef:** Good luck Lance, Allura

 

**LoverBoy:** Thanks boo ;)

 

**Pidgey:** We know you’re in love, don’t rub it in our faces

 

**LoverBoy:** piDGE

 

**Memethew:** Pidge don’t be mean (even if you’re right)

 

**Pidgey:** So you finally decide to show up

 

**Memethew:** I can be a silent lurker

  
**Pidgey:** Funny


	13. Cast and Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short set up chapter so you knew where everyone stands for the show (Most of these all have some importance later on!) Sorry for the long wait, I know I suck at this, but summer homework is a pain in my butt!

**Squad Goals**

 

**LoverBoy:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**SpaceDaddy:** I only looked at the tech list, I’m assuming you got Lumiere?

 

**LoverBoy:** HELL YEAH I DID AND LURA GOT BELLE

 

**Alluring:** I’m so excited!

 

**LoverBoy:** NOW THE SHOW GONNA BE SO GOOD IT’LL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF

 

**HunkOfLove:** If anyone cares I’m going to be student director

 

**LoverBoy:** Of course I care, buddy, pal, mi amigo, mon ami

 

**Pidgey:** Suck up

 

**LoverBoy:** GASP

 

**Memethew:** Lance only the finest are suck ups *sips tea*

 

**Pidgey:** Why do I even try anymore

 

**Pidgey:** Anyways, I’m resident sound crew

 

**Memethew:** Stage, as in the best crew

 

**SpaceDaddy:** I’m tech director so I’m in charge my children

 

**Keef:** Are we announcing stuff?

 

**Pidgey:** Obviously, Sherlock

 

**LoverBoy:** Ouch I felt that sting over here

 

**Keef:** Ok…

 

**Keef:** I’m on lights, as I have been every other year

 

**LoverBoy:** HEY sass is my thing Keef

 

**Keef:** UGHHHHH

 

**LoverBoy:** Love you too ;)

  
**Keef:** -_-


End file.
